


New experience

by Running_on_a_rake (s_Sparrow_s)



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Deviation from the plot of the series, M/M, Tristepin Percedal/Rubilax - Freeform, borrowing a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_Sparrow_s/pseuds/Running_on_a_rake
Summary: About what an error can lead to when exchanging bodies.
Kudos: 3





	New experience

**Author's Note:**

> All those people who were waiting for work on this peering.

Warm summer evening. The sun has already completed its journey, giving the last glimmer on the clear river water. After the day that grovey died, eve spent a lot of time at his monument, just sitting next to Him. Now the monument glowed red and orange in the setting sun and cast its shadow over the wistful KRA. On the one hand, she knew that he was dead and nothing could change, but in her heart she hoped for a miracle. Although this iopogolovyi and irritated, but now realizing how much he is dear to her, she longed, and an inexplicable, but strong sadness that eats the soul from the inside, but life continued to go on as usual. So a few months passed, but one day everything changed. In the morning Eva woke up with a clear awareness that knows that Persidal alive and she knows where he is now.  
Grovey's consciousness was slowly returning to his body. With a sharp headache that brought him back to reality, he was forced to come to his senses. Grovi looked around slowly, his eyes blurry, but He couldn't see anything clearly because of the darkness. There was a slight ringing in my ears, but through the ringing I could hear the voice of an angry Rubilax.  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Everything was perfectly planned! Grovey heard from somewhere in his head.  
"Rubilax?" It's you?"what is it?" he asked, but his voice didn't come out.  
\- Yes, imagine, IOP, we are now in the same body and I can't get out of here! the demon shushu was furious, but then calmed down and tried to change the subject, but to no avail. - Me...we need to try to get up and eat, this body needs food to be fully functional.  
"What?" What are you doing in my body? Why don't I remember anything?  
"Calm down! I have no idea why this happened! The original plan was for me to be alone in this body, to capture it and - " Rubilax paused, realizing that he had said too much. - Okay, come on, you should have said Ruby, raised up and unsteadily went to amateuritalian out of nowhere the refrigerator.  
He dragged himself to it and began rummaging for something to eat. There was quite a lot of everything, but the choice was on a delicious fried chop and something that vaguely resembled red wine. For dessert, there was a pie with some red sweet berries. The food was very tasty and filling. Having quickly finished the meat, Rubilax began to eat the pie. It was difficult to hold the fork with unaccustomed hands, and a small piece of pie fell off the fork and fell on the pants and got to an interesting place. The demon reached out to brush it away, but it grazed his already slightly aroused cock.  
"Oh, someone's already turned on," Ruby said, and ran a light hand over the bulge in yop's pants.  
"No, don't," growie muttered softly, but there was nothing He could do, his body wouldn't obey him.  
My thoughts swam, and my body was hot with excitement. Rubilax seemed to sense it, too, and began slowly to strip Grovie's body of its clothing. His hands were still weak, and the action took time. All the time while he was stripped of Percydale, the demon heard postanyvaniya and requests to stop, but continued. Ruby began to slowly stroke the body with just the tips of his fingers, thereby giving great pleasure to its owner. Realizing that IOP was sufficiently aroused, Rubilax carefully wrapped his hand around the hard flesh, ran a finger over the head and began to slowly move up and down, gradually accelerating the pace. When the speed of movement was already incredibly fast, the entire body palpably shuddered and Grovey moaned, ending up in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be grateful for the hits.


End file.
